


Voice of the Wood

by Tlern467



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Kudos: 2





	Voice of the Wood

Voice of the Wood 

The Wood was screaming in rage, in wordless whispers that carried thought and emotion.   
Singtree fell to her knees under the assault on her senses, on her very mind from the enraged Wood.   
Defilers, Deniers, the Wood hissed angrily in her minds eye. Brief glimpses of men and women wearing Reachman garb. Weaving spells that corrupted the very air around them. And with them those who willingly adopted Hircine’s touch. The Wood hated them especially.   
Betrayers, Defilers the Wood snarled.   
Then the assault on her psyche lessened, and the Wood loosened its impassioned hold over her.   
She found herself breathing heavily, a thick coat of sweat on her face.   
One of the Spinners, a woman by the name of Fedaris, squinted and nodded in silent appraisal.   
“You must be careful my child,” she said in a sing song voice. “The Wood wants what it wants. We coexist because we understand its demands. But it is a hungry thing, child-never truly satisfied. It wants what it wants. If given its way the Wood would swallow you up completely, it wants you because it knows you are special. You must not let it. Yffre told me herself just before you came you were important to so much-the Wood would claim you for its own and you’d lose that divine purpose.”   
“Yes madam Spinner. It’s just...I’ve never felt the Wood so enraged. Not even when I fought that wraith that was Ayrenn’s brother.”   
She nodded. “It is off putting at first. But the forest seethes and rages often. Yet Yffre commands we strike our balance as we must, so we obey.”   
Singtree stood up, the strength returning to her own two legs again.   
“There is someone here to see you,” the Spinner said. “Go, and may Y’ffre guide your steps.”   
“Yes madam Spinner,” Singtree said with a respectful bow. She stepped outside the recluse and into the stagnant air. Singtree couldn’t remember the last time she had just felt the air outside of her books and her instruction from the Spinners.   
“Oi there you are!” a familiar voice.  
Singtree’s heart skipped a couple beats when she saw Eveli Sharp-Arrow. Had it really been so long since all that had happened in Wrothgar?   
Eveli’s skin was now sun touched bronze instead of pale Nord white.   
“Eveli!” Singtree shouted and ran to her and hugged her tightly. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She held the energetic Wood Elf close. Yes she was real. Eveli was alive!   
“I’ve missed you,” she said softly.   
Eveli laughed. “I’ve missed you too, hero.” Eveli hugged her back. The two just held each other and laughed through the tears.   
Finally Eveli pulled back and examined Singtree.   
“By Yffre it’s been so long. You look good, Singtree.” She chuckled. “I mean you always look good and just-“ she took a deep breath. “Being everyone’s hero hasn’t worn you down yet. You’re still that woman I met in Orsimar. So much has changed since then, but I’m glad you haven’t.”   
Singtree could only nod.   
“Enough reminiscing for now though eh? We got a job to do you and me! Just like old times.”   
Singtree nodded.   
“Right. First thing we need to do is cut a path to the signal towers. You tell me when and I’ll give the go ahead for the Rangers to come in. Then we take the fight to this Simurg Thornwolf.” 

And just like that they were off. The battles themselves were a blur, a deadly dance. But she had the best dance partner after so long journeying alone once more. She could still feel the hungry tendrils of the Wood seeking purchase just on the periphery of sensation and thought. But in this dance the healing magic, the well spring of nature was different. Pure. She could get lost in it without ever truly getting lost, drink deep but never drown.   
It was just her, her magic and Eveli. The hungry Wood had nowhere to latch onto and eventually faded away in angry wordless mutterings.   
“We’re here,” Eveli said. Singtree could feel the corruption and malevolence on the other side of the door.   
“You ready?” Eveli said.   
“Just like old times.”   
Eveli chuckled. “Yep Yep. Let’s get this done.”   
They stepped into the corrupted threshold of Thornwolf   
“You think you can stop me? Hah!”   
Thornwolf reached out with a gesture and vicious brambles snaked around his arms, twirling around his body. A body that was shifting into a werewolf. But not. The vines themselves were changing his fur, turning it a putrid green. The transformation only took moments but left nothing of the Reachman, only corrupted nature and the cold malevolence of one fully embraced by Hircine. 

They fought, each side dancing their part in this delicate brush with death. And so the battle raged. Singtree let herself get lost in her healing magic, a blanket against the corruption.   
Then Thornwolf fell with a half human snarl of rage and defeat before the corruption withered and his soul disappeared to the Hunting Grounds.   
The Wood’s rage was different now, untethered. It was like a surge of writhing life was coming for them with no chance of stopping.   
“Singtree what’s happening!?”   
Eveli held onto Singtree for dear life as the raging forest kept getting closer.   
NO, Singtree’s consciousness and her magic screamed in unison. She wasn’t losing Eveli now. She couldnt.   
Mine, mine mine the forest chimed as it rushed forward.   
And Singtree was lost in her Warden magic, wrapping Eveli and herself in a tight cocoon. She felt the all consuming hunger of the forest nearly fall upon them. Then suddenly everything stilled in a brilliant flash of soothing green light. The Woods hunger shrank back against it and was soon completely lost to her senses. No more whispers no more unchecked hunger 

“We’re alive? We’re alive!” Eveli said. Angry spriggans retreated toward the depths of the Wood, shrieking thunderbugs became docile once again.   
They emerged from the fortress to a new portion of Valenwood. But the rage and the hunger was not there anymore. 

Eveli gave Singtree a quick peck on the cheek. “There. Been wanting to do that for awhile. Seemed the right time to.”   
Singtree kissed her back. Eveli chuckled.  
“Careful, you might sweep me off my feet again hero.” 

Together again, and she was herself again.


End file.
